


Living With Determination

by phoenixjustice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set sometime during Half Blood Prince?</p><p>By all rights, it was something that should not work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Determination

Living With Determination  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.  
Setting: Sometime during Half Blood Prince?  
Summary: By all rights, it was something that should not work.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
By all rights, it was something that should not work; an amnesiac Tom Riddle who arrives at Hogwarts in the middle of the night. It _screamed_ trap. And yet. And yet...after weeks, months, of mistrust, Harry finds himself starting to see Tom Riddle (who looked like he was his sixteen year old self--and was?) in a different light; something he knew would never, ever, happen.   
  
And yet it had.  
  
Tom had saved his life--something which he had no reason to. The Death Eater who tried to kill him would have gotten away and no one--save Tom--would know. And yet Tom had saved him; even after all the harsh words spoken between them. He stopped the Death Eater and had gotten help. He had no reason to do that, and yet he had. And when he asked Tom later about it, Tom looks at him, blue eyes seemingly looking deep into him (though he knew no Legilimency was involved.)  
  
"I realized my mistake. How could I let myself get to what I became...I don't know what my future self was thinking. I don't want to rule like that--with murder and fear." His eyes soften slightly (something Harry doubted anyone other than himself would be able to tell) and he hesitantly touches Harry's face. "And I don't want to hurt you, Harry."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
